


Burnin

by Sashasanidea



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark goes stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roosterbytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/gifts).



> I wrote this for Roosterbytes. Well actually it is a story i got for my bday but i wanted to write it in Marks pov. Hope you like it!

Mark needed to get out of this crowded town, he stepped into his car and drove to his favorite hiding spot. He just needed a little breather, the days were so short and he had a lot of work to do. Another car was already parked by the hill when he got there and for a second Mark felt a small stab in his heart. The thought of sharing his own happy little place was unnerving, his heart settled down because he couldn't see anybody. He stepped out of the car and walked to the top of the hill, his mind was occupied with the light of the city down below and the blackness filled with little light points above him. The cold night air gave him goosebumps on his arms.Suddenly he tripped on something and toppled on something soft.

“Duuuude. Yer elbow is in my stomach.”  
The shape under him groaned, Mark felt that his elbow was resting against the man's hip. He felt how the blood ran to his cheeks and thanked the gods that it was dark outside. “Sorry! Sorry!” Mark scrambled to get up but hovered for a small second to try and see who he landed on. In the dark he saw a little scruff on the guys face. He could see the hair being a shade of green and light eyes which widened a bit. Mark suddenly felt panic creeping under his skin, maybe he had hurt the guy when he fell on him. “I didn’t think anyone else was out here. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to bring you to the hospital?” Mark heard the panicked tone of his own voice, he wanted to check if the guy had a pulse or was breathing but he didn't know if it was okay to touch him. A thought at the back of his mind mocked him, “you think you killed him but you won't touch him in case he doesn't like it.” 

“I think I’m dead..” The man murmured. “W-what?” Mark felt his face freeze, he glanced down and tried to catch the man's gaze. He was already sitting up leaning on one elbow.  
“God, yer so beautiful..” the man whispered, one of his hands reached out and glided across Marks cheek before cupping his face. Mark didnt know what he should do or say, this never happened to him before. His face felt like it was burning where the stranger was touching him.

 

“I..er..w-what?” Mark tried to find the words he wanted to say but he could only stammer en blink while looking at the stranger before him. Suddenly the man seemed to understand what he was doing, his hand dropped the the ground and he scrambled backwards. “S-s-sorry!” The guy squeaked, he seemed flustered. “It-it’s okay.” Mark adverted his eyes from the guy to the ground and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “I’m flattered actually. But what did you mean when you said you thought you were dead?” He cast a glance at the guy sitting in front of him.

“I thought I’d died and an angel ‘ad come ta get me.” the man murmured, Mark felt a flutter in his stomach when he saw how the man’s eyes widening and how he slapped a hand over his mouth. “You-you think I’m an angel?” Mark looked directly at the man.  
“How couldn’t I? Look at you. Yer gorgeous.” The man covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly, “smooth Jack, real smooth. Why don’tcha just ask to kiss ‘im, ‘ell, ask ‘im ta marry ya. It’s not like situation is awkward enough as is.” 

Mark didn't know if he was flattered of in love but he tried not to chuckled a bit about how the man, apparently Jack, was acting. He looked at him while rubbing the back of his neck again, “Jack, I know you’re over there beating yourself and all, but.. uh.. I find you pretty attractive too.” Mark wasn't lying or comforting him at all because when he could see the guy with the light of the city below on his face, he thought he saw an angel himself.

“I-you- what?” Jack’s hands drop from his face, falling into his lap. “I.. uh.. I find you really attractive too. And I know we just met and this is super cliche, but if you were serious about that kiss, I’d like to give it a shot.” Mark was blushing and he hoped the man couldn’t hear the embarrassment in his voice. “I don’t even know yer name.” Jack whispered, rubbing his neck as well.  
“It’s Mark.” Mark smirked. “Any more questions?” “A ton.” Jack responded, scooting closer. “Is one being ‘can I kiss you’?” Mark gave a sly smirk, scooting towards him as well. “Yeah..” Mark felt warmth creeping across his skin when jack answered him. “Good, me too.” He whispered, turning his head and slipping his hand across Jack’s cheek, cradling his jaw. The two were touching noses, breathing onto each other’s lips as they locked eyes, occasionally glancing down at the others lips. Mark was a bit hesitant but he felt Jack's hand on the back of his neck and then their lips connecting. He was glad he didn't leave when he saw that other car at the hill. The places where Jack's fingers touched him felt like they were burning and he loved the feeling.


End file.
